Remus and Verna's Story
by Hummelberry94
Summary: For Verna Peck it was love at frist sight. For Remus it was a lasting 5 year long mystery. What does a girl have to do to get a guy's attention? Keeping running into him, of course! Marauders Era... *Taken from Bloody Phantom*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Ever since I first saw him, I was in love. I didn't know it was love then. I was only eleven years old. Eleven year old girls doesn't know what love is. Eleven is to young to even think about dating much less love! But there he was, standing there with the look of nervousness._

_Sadly, I never really spoke to him until sixth year. I didn't even start to hang out with him and his small group of friends until then. But once I did, the five of us were one strong group of friends._

_Until then, I watched him from afar and just fell in love with him even more. I never was a popular girl. I never expect him to notice me. My only friend was in Hufflepuff. He was in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw. Us being in different houses pushed me to believe that he'll never see me. No one else did, so why should he? The only people who did notice me were my Head of House, my best friend in Hufflepuff and my Great Grandpa Albus. Though I call him Grandpa. It's much easier._

_I don't really remember what happened in my first year, but I'll never forget the very first time I saw Mr. Remus John Lupin. I should start from the beginning._

* * *

Verna Peck looked at the compartment window. She was really excited. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She had gotten here early, hoping to get a good seat. And she did. She sat in the front of the train looking out onto the platform, where parents said good-bye to their children.

It was then when she saw him. Her eyes widen as she looked at his sandy blond hair…or was it brown? She couldn't really tell from this distance. She couldn't see his eye color either, but there was something about him that grabbed her attention. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He stood nervously on the platform with a man. The man must have been his father.

"VERNA!"

Verna jumped and accidentally hit her head on the window. "Ow…" She moaned in pain. Rubbing her head, Verna turned and glared at her long time friend, Katherine Baker. "What was that for, Kat?" She growled.

"I called a few times. What were you staring at?" Kat peered out the window.

"Nothing." Verna answered quickly. Her face turned red.

Kat glance at her, giving her a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe Verna for a second. "Fine, fine." Verna moved to stand next to Kat at the window. "You see that boy there. The boy talking to his father." She pointed at the boy she saw earlier. The boy was now facing his father, who knelt down to his level to talk to him.

Kat nodded her head. "Yeah, I see him. What about him?"

"I…I don't even know his name and I think I…I…" She started to say nervously. What should she say? 'I have a crush on him'. That would be weird to say when you don't even know the boy's name.

"Do you like him?" Kat asked with her eyes wide. Verna nodded, shyly. Kat squealed. "Merlin, Verna, that is great. Your first crush."

"I don't even know his name, Kat." She said desperately. "I don't know _anything_ about him!"

"Don't worry, Verna. You'll find out his name at the Sorting."

_I didn't see him for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. The next time I did see him was at the boats to Hogwarts._

"First years this way. First years!" All the first years started following this well built man in his early forties.

"Professor Wells? Where is Hagrid?" An older boy asked the professor.

"He had to take care of a sick animal, Mr. Smith." The professor growled. "Now, get to your carriage." The professor told Mr. Smith. As the older boy walked off, the professor started his yelling again. "FIRST YEARS!

* * *

The group of nervous first years stood by the boats. "REMEMBER, ONLY FOUR PEOPLE TO A BOAT!"

Verna looked for a boat to get into and her heart started thumping when she caught sight of two empty seats next to the boy she had noticed on the train. He was with a pump rat-ish looking blond hair boy.

She smiled and pulled Kat's sleeves. "Kat, there's an empty spot over there." Kat rolled her eyes when she saw who sat in the boat.

Her heart pumped loudly in her chest as she walked closer to the boat. The boy must have sense her coming…or heard her beating heart. He started to look up from the book in his hands. Just as he looked up, two people step in-between their vision and got into the boat.

Verna sighed in disappointment and got into a different boat with two blond hair girls who sneered at them.

* * *

Remus Lupin pulled out his book and started reading the moment he hopped into the boat with another boy. This is going to be a long year. He'll just have to make sure not to become close to anyone and everything should be fine. Remus looked around at all the children going in their first year. 'Easier said then done.' He thought to himself before going back to his reading, while listening to the sounds around him.

The full moon is in four days. He could hear sounds better then any other human. He could hear the hearts pumping in their chest. He could almost hear their blood running through their veins. One heartbeat stood out to him though. It was beating faster and faster and coming towards him. He could smell the sent coming of the person as he forced all his attention to it. The smell of a forest after it rains. His favorite smell of nature.

Remus looked up just as two people stepped in the way. A girl with blazing red hair and a pale boy with straight black hair that went to his shoulders. They stepped into the boat.

Once they were seated, Remus started to look around for the person, but saw nothing and he had lost the sound of the heartbeat in the mix of the other heartbeats. The smell and the heartbeat were lost in the sea of other sounds and smells.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here." The red haired girl asked looking at him.

Remus quickly shook his head, not use to being spoken to by anyone other then his parents. "No, no. I…Idon't mind." He went back to his reading.

"Thanks. I'm Lily Evans by the way."

Remus looked up again to see her hand out, ready to shake his. She was smiling nicely at him and Remus couldn't help but give a shy smile back. "Remus Lupin." He shook her hand.

Still smiling Lily Evans turn towards her friend. "This is my friend Severus Snape." The boy, Severus, didn't shake his hand like Lily did. He completely ignored him all together. "Sorry, about him." She said addressing Remus once again. She then turned towards the other boy in the boat. "Hello, you are?" She asked nicely.

The boy's eyes jumped from the water to Lily to Remus to Severus then back to the water nervously. "P-Pe-Peter P-P-Pettigrew." He said nervously.

The rest of the boat ride went smoothly. Remus started to read again, forgetting the fact that normal people wouldn't be able to read in the dim light from the lantern. But he didn't see the questioning glances Lily and Severus gave him.

* * *

"When I call your name you are to sit down and I'll put the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said holding the list of names.

Verna wasn't paying much attention though. She was starting at the person in front of her. Even this close to the boy, Verna couldn't tell if his hair was dirty blond or light brown, but she could see the graying hair and wondered why he has graying hair already.

Her heart was thumping loudly. She wouldn't be surprise if her crush could hear it. This was the moment where she'll find out his name.

"Katherine Baker."

Verna gave her friend a prideful smile as she watched her walk up to the stroll. The hat was placed on her head.

A few minutes later it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table closest to Verna's right burst into cheers.

A few names later. "Sirius Black." A boy with a stony face and black hair pulled back away from his face stepped forward. He sat on the stroll and McGonagall placed that hat on his head. The minutes went by and Verna was starting to get impatient. Finally the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" There seems to be shock silence as the boy sat on the stroll, his face was pale in horror.

"Go sit at your table, Mr. Black." McGonagall said gently. The boy turned to her. Though he spoke to quietly to here, Verna's crush's head popped up with his eyes wide. He was staring at the Black kid, almost like he heard what he said.

McGonagall said something equally as quite back to the Black kid and Black nodded his head and slowly got off the stroll. His face went back to the stony look from earlier as he sat at the closest to Verna's left. No body was cheering for him.

A few more names were called and then, "Lily Evans." A red hair girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" This time the Gryffindor table did cheer.

A few more names then, "Remus Lupin." Verna expected some other kid to walk up to the stroll, but was pleasantly surprised when the boy in front of her, her crush, walked forward. Verna mouth his name to herself. Remus Lupin. Remus. The name for some reason fits him. She smiled to herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The house erupted into cheers again as a pale Remus sat at their table, only smiling shyly.

Gryffindor. Verna thought to herself. Maybe she could go into Gryffindor. Being in the same house and same year would bind to make him notice her. She smiled at that thought.

So, lost in her thoughts, Verna almost missed her name being called. "Verna Peck." She moved to the stroll and looked up at her Grandpa. He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back before sitting on the stroll. The hat was placed on her head.

"_Well, well what do we have here?"_ A voice came from inside her head. _"Hmm…lets see. Smart, brave, intelligent. A girl of reason. I know where to put you…_RAVENCLAW!" The table next to the Hufflepuff cheered. Not looking too happy, Verna walked over to the table and sat down.

The Sorting continued. "Peter Pettigrew." The pump rat-ish boy sat on the stroll. It was another Sirius Black type of Sorting…other words; it took forever. "GRYFFINDOR," the hat finally called out.

Two more names were called then, "James Potter." A messy black hair kid with glasses walked up to the stroll and sat down. The hat was only on his head for a split second when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as James Potter sat down beside Remus, who was sitting across Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the other side of Remus. Remus was back to reading his book.

A few more names were called then, "Severus Snape" A pale boy with straight shoulder length black hair sat down on the stroll. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table didn't cheer and call out. They just clapped quietly.

Once everyone was sorted, Verna's Grandpa Albus stood up. "I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I would like to…"

* * *

_I knew I didn't have much hope in ever catching Remus's eye. To me fate was against us getting together._

_Four days into the start of term in our first year, Remus had ran into me. He was in a rush. Running to some unknown location, when he plowed me over. He said a quick sorry, but other then that kept on running._

_In our second year, Professor McGonagall had assigned a project. She picked our partners for us and I was put with, guess who, REMUS! But the day of the assignment, he left. McGonagall assigned me to work with someone else, till he gets back, but he was gone for five days. Monday to Friday. His friends were looked worried and it made me worried…and a little mad. There was my chance to really get to know him and he leaves the week of the assignment. It wasn't until later that I found out why. Much later._

_There was this other time in third year; there were a Hollows Eve dance for third years down. The fourth years and up were having their, much more wild party some other time. They let us into the Great Hall at exactly 6 p.m. So, a huge crowd of younger students was waiting by the doors for it to open. So, once it had open there were a lot of pushing and shoving going in. I had bumped into Remus and he jerked his head up and looked wildly around, but people had pushed me away and he couldn't see me. Even at the party he didn't seem to notice me._

_During a Hogsmead weekend in our fourth year I once again bumped into him outside the Three Broomstick. At that time war was in question and there were protesting going on and riots. People who wanted us to go to war with this Lord Voldemort and people who didn't. I was walking out of the Three Broomstick and he was about to walk in. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and bang. I ran into him, but at that same moment where there was a space in between us, a group of protesters got in between us. I once again saw him jerk his head around, looking for me. Most likely to see if I'm okay. He, though, didn't see me and had walked into the Three Broomstick by the time the group of protesters were gone._

_In fifth year was the closest I ever gotten to speaking with him. It was the end of the year and everyone was getting on the train. I was waiting on the platform when, Remus walked right into me…that's been happening a lot…But this time he looked at me! No words were spoken. We didn't have time for words; cause Kat came by and quickly pulled me onto the train before we could exchange any words. Our eyes, though, stayed connected until I couldn't see him anymore. I was mad at Kat for that, but of course I forgave her ten minutes into the ride home._

_My friend Kat made other friends in her house, but she always would spare a time or two for me. I would tell her, well, bug her about Remus. Remus this and Remus that. She didn't seem to mind. She kept telling me to go to him and not wait for him to come to me. But I was shy, too shy, to walk up to him._

_Our sixth year is when the real story begins…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, come on, Moony. It's been five years. How do you know it's the girl your soooo in love with anyway?" Sirius Black asked as he stared at the passing valley outside the train window. He finally looked at the boy sitting across from him.

Remus Lupin glared at his friend. "I am not _in love_ with her. I don't even know her name, what house she's in, and I didn't even know what she looked like until the end of last year. Beside, I know it was her because she smelled like…"

"…a forest after it rains. Yeah, yeah, we know, Moony." James Potter interrupted. He was sitting next to Sirius, trying to do last minute homework. "Why are you so attracted to this scent anyway? Why are you so curious to know who smells like your favorite smell?" He asked almost sarcastically. "I can't believe this is all over a _smell_ anyway." He murmured under his breath.

Peter Pettigrew nodded in agreement. "Why _do_ you want to know, Moony?" He asked much more gently then James did. Peter sat next to him just listening to the conversation around him.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I really don't know. Curiosity I guess. But I'm _attracted_, as you _so_ kindly said, to it because…" He shrugged his shoulders. "…because that's the first thing I remember after my very first transformation. I took it as a sign of relief, a sign that the worst has ended until next month."

"So, you didn't really answer this the last time, but is she pretty?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll answer that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Because if I said she was beautiful then you would want to shag her. If I said she was plain then you would just say I shouldn't even look her direction. If I said she was ugly then that would be lying." He answered.

"Fine, fine." Sirius said slouching back in his seat.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Peter asked him once they were seated on the Gryffindor table, getting ready for the new first years to arrive.

He shook his head as he looked over the Hufflepuff table. "No, not yet." Not finding her there, Remus started looking up and down the Ravenclaw table. He suddenly perked up when he saw her. "There she is." He said quietly, though the other three heard him anyway.

"Where?" James asked looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"That girl at the end of the table, sitting by herself. The straight brown haired girl." Remus said softly, still staring at her.

"The one reading the book?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded keeping his eye on her. "Really, Remus, you could have said she was a beauty." Remus finally turned away from her and glared at Sirius. "I wonder why we never seen her before. You said she is in our year?" Sirius asked not realizing Remus glaring at him.

Remus turned his gaze back to the brown hair beauty. His eyes dazed. "I don't know why. I don't remember seeing her at all before. And yes…" He looked back at Sirius. "…she is in our year. As I said a million times before, the first time I noticed her scent was on the boat ride to Hogwarts in our first year."

"What are you boys staring at?" a redhead beauty asked glaring at James and Sirius.

The boys quickly took their eyes off of the Ravenclaw girl. "Nothing." Remus said with a blush on his face.

"Nothing." James said with a mischievous grin as he stared at Lily Even, his future wife, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"Nothing." Peter said nervously.

"Nothing. Just talking about Remus's love." Sirius said calmly. Lily raised an eyebrow and Remus groaned.

"I'm _not_ in love with her." Remus stressed out. "I don't know her and _please_ don't spread that around the freakin' school."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Lily asked sending Remus a curious look.

"No one." Remus said quickly at the same time Sirius said, " Some Raven—"

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted, grabbing everyone's attention at the Sorting.

"—claw chick Remus is in love with." Sirius finished saying like Remus didn't say anything.

"SIRIUS! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!" Remus once again shouted again grabbing everyone's attention again.

"MR. LUPIN!" Professor Minerva McGonagall shouted from the front of the room where she was reading off the names of the new first years. "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!"

Remus threw his arms in the air. "Everyone is against me!" He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I wonder where Mr. Lupin is going." Dumbledore mused out loud.

"MR. LUPIN!" Professor McGonagall shouted, ignoring the Headmaster. There was a wave of giggles from the students.

Sirius stood up on his seat and faced the professor. "Don't worry, Minne. Remus is just going through so many new emotions he has never felt before. He's at the age where he discovers new feelings and different emotions for the opposite sex. He is finally growing up into adulthood. And I am proud to be here to see it happen." He faked wiping a tear from his eye. "My little boy is growing up." He said loudly over the giggles of the students.

"Mr. Black! Sit down this instant! And don't you dare call me that ever again. That's Professor McGonagall to you."

"Oh, come on Minnie, don't be like that." Sirius said with his corky smile.

Before McGonagall could yell at Sirius the door burst open and Remus stormed back in. "SIRIUS BLACK, I HEARD THAT!" Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him towards the door. "I don't want the whole school to know about my love life."

"Ah, so you are in love."

"NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE," was the last thing people heard before the door closed.

James was laughing so hard and it echoed throughout the room.

"I must say, never in my 140 years have I ever seen someone walk out of the Opening Feast, much less drag someone else out." Dumbledore said out loud, before the Sorting started again.

* * *

A few weeks later found Verna sitting down at the far table in the library doing some homework. A Quidditch game was going on outside. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. She has never been interested in Quidditch like Kat is. She made the team as a chaser. Verna had always went to the games to cheer Kat on, but not today. She had too much homework to do. She's been straggling in DADA. She can't seem to find anything on the _'Pervigilo Insomnium'_ spell. She doesn't even know if it is a Dark Art curse or a 'light' spell.

Suddenly she felt someone standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Need any help?" Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

With a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face, Verna slowly turned around and looked at Remus Lupin's golden eyes. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ears and looked away. She blushed when she realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Umm…" She started to slowly nod her head. "…yeah. I...ahh…guess so." She said nervously, feeling like an idiot.

She glanced down at her paper as Remus grabbed a chair a brought it over beside her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He said with a grin.

Verna felt her insides burn and she smiled nervously. "I…I don't mind." She stumbled over her words. She felt like killing herself because of her stupid grin and her burning cheeks. She must look like a complete idiot to him.

He didn't say anything though, just sat down with the same heart throbbing grin on his face. He held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Verna placed her hand into his and smiled shyly. "I know. Well, I mean…I…ahh…I know." She said chuckling nervously. "Verna Peck." They shook hands.

"Verna." He said with the smile on his face. "So, by the looks of it, you need help with the DADA homework." Remus said looking down at her paper.

"DADA is my weakest…weakest class." She said meekly, feeling foolish. DADA is Remus's strong point. He must think she's stupid not getting it like he can.

Instead of laughing at her, though, Remus nodded his head. "DADA is a tough class to get. Not only do you have to know the defenses to all the curses and hexes out there, but you would also need to learn the curses and hexes. You can't learn one without the other. Many people can't seem to grasp that. You also need to know magical creatures and how to defend yourself against them." He looked uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. "So, what spell did Professor Hawker give you?"

"_Pervigilo Insomnium"_ Verna answered. "I don't even know if it's a dark curse or a light. I don't know if it's a counter-curse and a curse. I don't know anything about it." She started rambling.

Remus chuckled. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to help." Verna blushed and looked down at the tabletop to hide it from Remus. It would be embarrassing if he saw her blush.

"The first thing we would need to is figure out what _Pervigilo Insomnium_ means in English." He reached into his bag and pulled out a Latin to English dictionary. "This is always useful to have around. I don't know why they don't give this to muggleborns and half bloods. Even some purebloods could use it once and a while." He said thinking of James and Sirius. "I had to buy this after my first year." Remus explained as he flipped through the pages. "_Pervigilo_ I know means to look over, survey, inspect, discern stuff like that. _Insomnium_, though I need to look up." He said flipping over the 'I' section.

Verna took the time to watch him. His eyebrows were narrow in concentration and his eyes were focused intensely on the dictionary in front of him. His fingers flipped through the pages almost gracefully and ever so gently. She couldn't help but think of the girl Remus is 'in love with'. Her heart seemed to brake with the very thought of the possibility that Remus loves someone else.

"What spell did Professor Hawker give you?" Verna suddenly asked, shocking herself. She blushed when Remus looked at her with those same blueish-gray eyes that were focused so intensely on the dictionary.

"_Exuro in Abyssus._ Burn in hell." He translated when he saw the confused look on her face.

She grimaced. "That's nice."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to the dictionary. "Its Dark Arts. So, I had to explain what it does and then what the counter-curse is and how to do use the counter-curse."

"What's the counter-curse?" Verna asked, eager to learn more and eager to hear him talking.

"_Uranicus Lux Lucis_. Heavenly Light. It's more of a shield then a counter-curse. There is no real counter-curse for _Exuro in Abyssus_." Remus explained. "I don't see _Insomnium_anywhere. Professor Hawker must have gave you something that wasn't even a spell. He did say he was going to do that. That means all you have to do is…"

"…explain why it isn't a spell and what needs change to make it a spell." Verna interrupted. She blushed when she realized she had interrupted him.

Remus chuckled. "I guess that does sound hard."

Just then Verna heard the sounds of cheers from the Quidditch game. "Why aren't you at the game?" She asked. As far as she knows, Remus was always at the game with his three friends.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I have homework to do and I know the game isn't going to end any time soon."

"How do you know that?" Verna pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"The seekers won't find the snitch." Verna gave him a confused look. "James has it." He answered. "It was floating above Peters head and since, in his words, 'he can do it' James snatched the snitch. It so happens a red head beauty name Lily Evans is sitting next to him. She promised her friend, Mina, she'd stay and watch the whole game."

"So, the longer the game the longer James Potter gets to sit next to Lily Evans." Verna said. Remus nodded and rolled his eyes at his friend.

A silence fell over them. Verna stared down at her paper and Remus, unknown to Verna, was staring at her. "Anything else you need help with?" Remus asked, hoping she did.

Verna thought hard. There must be something he can help her with. She didn't want him to go. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything. _'I have homework to do and I know the game isn't going to end any time soon'_ Remus's words floated to her memory. She should let him do his own homework.

She knew he wouldn't talk to her after this. He was just being his usual kind self and helping someone in need. Swallowing her disappoint, she put a fake smile and shook her head. "No, thank you, Remus." It felt so good having his name pass through her lips.

Remus nodded. "All right. I hope you don't mind if I do my homework here then. Since I'm already at a table and I have all my stuff with me."

Verna smiled, secretly pleased. "No, I don't mind. It's nice having a bit of company."

Remus nodded and pulled out his homework and set it on the table in front of him. The rest of the time was spent quietly working on their own homework. Remus would once and in while would get up to look for a book to help with, the same goes for Verna.

An hour later, Verna was almost done with her DADA report. She glanced over to look at what Remus was doing. She eyes widened. Charm suppressers. Her specialty. And it looks like Remus is having a hard time with them. Gathering up any courage she had, Verna asked Remus softly, "Need any help?" She asked, repeating exactly what Remus had asked her earlier.

Remus cracked a smile. "Ummm…Yeah, I…ahh…guess so." He responded exactly the way she did. They both chuckled.

Verna looked over at Remus' homework. "Charm suppressers are used to suppress the amount of power one person has. No one has ever been powerful enough to suppress someone's magic so they're like a muggle. It's believed that's not even possible. " She started to explain. Remus knew all of this, but he listened anyway. Liking the way her voice spoke more confidently as she spoke of something she was passionate about. She went on talking about many things concerning charm suppressers…some things he didn't even know.

"You certainly know a lot about this subject." Remus said, asking an unasked question.

Verna blushed and looked down. "I'm studying it. I'm trying to find a way to modify it. To suppress traits of someone and not only magic. If you're a veela and don't want to be a veela you may suppress it in you."

"Does that include vampires, werewolves and stuff like that?" Remus asked with an emotion in his voice that Verna couldn't decipher.

She looked curiously at Remus. "Yes, I guess that would. To suppress the wolf inside you if you're a werewolf or to take away the blood lust if you're a vampire. I can imagine it would hurt though."

"I can imagine some werewolves won't care or vampires." Remus said sadly before standing up. "Thanks for you help, Verna. I think I'll head to the Quidditch game. See you around." He walked out of the library before Verna can question him.

"Was it something I said?" She asked herself nervously.

* * *

Verna ran to the Hufflepuff common room after the game ended. Apparently, according to what she overheard Sirius Black say to his girlfriend of the week, Lily Evans got so sick of James that she moved to a different seat. Heartbroken, James released the snitch into the air. Letting Ravenclaw win the match.

She hopes to catch Kat. Verna needs to tell her what happened in the library. She still can't believe it herself.

Verna saw Kat just about to enter her common room and called out to her. "Kat! Kat, wait!"

Kat stopped and smiled at Verna. "Hello, Verna. You seem happy and jolly today." She said when Verna caught up to her.

"Guess what happened to me today!" Verna said ignoring what Kat just said to her.

"Ahh…Remus Lupin kissed you?" She guessed

Verna sighed. "I wish, but that's not it."

"Remus Lupin asked you out?"

Verna sighed and rolled her eyes again. "What makes you think it has something to do with Remus?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "It always something to do with him."

Verna folded her arms. "Maybe this time it has nothing to do with him."

"Tell me what it is then."

Verna undid her arms and looked nervously at the floor. "Remus talked to me."

"Really? What happened? You have to tell me everything." Kat said dragging Verna to a bench outside the Hufflepuff common room.

They sat down. "Well, he came up to me and asked if I needed help on my homework." Verna began getting excited all over again.

"And? What happened next?"

Verna smiled. "He sat down next to me and helped me with my homework. And when I didn't need help anymore, he stayed and I helped him with his homework." The smiled left her face. "But I think I said or did something to offend him. He left rather quickly and with no warning. And it's not like he'll talk to me again anyway. He was just being his normal self and helping someone he saw needed help."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You should go up to him and not wait for him to come to you. You should thank him for helping you. That would get him to talk to you and notice you again."

Verna frowned. "But I felt like an idiot. He must think I'm a girly girl or a total nerd."

Kit laughed. "Why would he think that?"

"I couldn't stop blushing!" She almost shouted. "Every time he looked at me or said something I feel like I'm blushed and, when I was helping with his homework on Charm suppressers, I couldn't shut up."

Kat laughed. "I bet you he didn't even noticed, Verna and even if he did, who knows? Maybe he thought it made you look cute, blushing like you were. Plus, Verna, Remus Lupin is a nerd too. He might like someone sounding as nerdy as he." Verna glared at her and Kat chuckled. "It's almost curfew, Verna. You should get to your common room before a professor catches you out of bed. Even though you're the Headmasters great-grand daughter, you can still get in trouble."

Verna chuckled and got up. "Yeah, your right. See you tomorrow, Kat."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Remus lay in bed looking at the ceiling. "Mates, I felt like a fool. I bet you she thought I am some pervert or something."

Sirius looked up at him from the floor. "Why do you think that, Mate?" He asked before looking down at the chess game he was playing with James.

Remus rolled over and looked down at the game. "I couldn't stop _staring_ at her and I kept smiling. She most likely thinks I'm a goof and a nerd. I kept talking." He watched Peter open a chocolate frog with disinterest. Peter sat cross-legged on the floor watching the chess game and eating his frog. Remus sighed and rolled back onto his back.

"See, Remus, I told you, you had a love life. I told you, you were in love, but did you listen? Nooooooo." Sirius said glancing up at him.

"Checkmate." James said grinning. He turned to Remus. "You should talk to her again. Ask her to sit with us at breakfast or during class." He said as Sirius stared at the game in disbelieve.

"How on earth did you beat me, you cheat?"

"Hey, I didn't cheat!"

* * *

The next day, Verna found herself eating lunch alone, once again. She glanced at Shiva Hanson, a girl from her dorm room. She had invited two of her friends, one from Hufflepuff and the other from Gryfindore, to sit with her and they were making to much noise with their gossip.

"…Black did it with her. She talks about it every time someone mentions Sirius Black. Neither of them is a virgin that's for sure. Even if she lied. If he didn't do it with her then he did it with Lisa Barite." Hanson was saying.

Verna looked down at her food and rolled her eyes. Yes, Sirius Black was handsome, but he was nothing compared to Remus Lupin.

Suddenly someone sat down next to her. Startled, Verna looked up. Her heart seemed to have gotten caught in her throat when she saw who was sitting next to her. Remus Lupin with one leg on one side of the bench and the other on the other side. He faced her with a bright smile that brightened her day.

"R—Remus." She blushed, but smiled at him. She cursed herself for blushing.

"Hey, Verna." 'Oh my, he remembers my name.' "I saw you sitting here by yourself and I was wondering if you mind joining me and my friends at the Gryfindore table." He offered nodding in the direction of his House table.

She was completely shocked by his offer. Verna glanced at his friends. Sirius Black and James Potter were talking to each other in low tones. Their heads were bent towards each other to keep the conversation away from prying ears. Peter Pettigrew sat next to Potter, stuffing his face with food.

Verna looked back at him, eyes shining at his offer. "Do you really mean it? You want me to come with you?"

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I asked, didn't I?"

Verna blushed and looked down at the table, feeling embarrassed.

"So, you wanna come sit with us?" He asked again.

Verna looked at his table again. James Potter was now trying to talk to Lily Evans and Sirius Black was laughing at him. Peter Pettigrew was still stuffing his face. "What about your friends?" She asked looking back at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "They'll welcome you. James wants to talk to a girl anyways. Someone who can help him with Lily since Sirius does such a bad job on giving womanly advices and I, according to him, talk to much and wouldn't know the first thing about the opposite sex."

Verna giggled and was about to agree to go with him, but was interrupted by Lily.

"I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR DICK AND I MOST CERTAINTY DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" James shouted to everyone once Lily had stormed out of the Great Hall. "THAT WAS ALL SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sirius stopped laughing and glared at him. "WAS NOT! IT WAS PETER!" Peter squeaked when the attention went to him. "I—I didn't say it. It was—it was Remus." But the seat where Remus normally sat was empty.

"Where'd he go? He was right here a moment ago." Sirius said realizing his friend was not there anymore.

Remus slid out of his seat and knelt down behind Verna, hiding from the student body. She looked back at him, confused.

"I don't want them to blame me for whatever their blaming me for." He answered. "Pretend I'm not here."

Verna nodded and turned back in her seat. She tried to ignore the feeling of having Remus Lupin's body heat on her back, but it was hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest with exicitment.

McGonagall was towering over James. "Potter, follow me."

James put on his puppy face. "But Professor I didn't say it. I told you, Sirius said it."

"I didn't say it. It was Peter."

"It was Remus."

"Where _is_ he anyhow?" Remus and Verna could faintly hear Sirius asking. The whole student body was quiet and was watching the Gryffindor table. So, it wasn't hard to hear Sirius silent complaint when he didn't say Remus anywhere.

"Potter!"

James gave a heavy sigh. "Now, Minnie, I know I'm hot and everything, but I'm sorry to say this…I don't want hurt your feelings or anything, but Minnie, your too old for me and I have my sights on some else."

"POTTER!" McGonagall grabbed his ear and pulled him out of this seat.

"OW, OW...okay, okay…you win. I'm coming, I'm coming." James said all the way out of the Great Hall.

As everyone started laughing and talking about what just happened, Remus slid back into his seat next to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I must say with your friends, school isn't nearly as boring as it could be." She said with a chuckle, getting comfortable in his presence.

Remus laughed and nodded. "The offer still stands. You want to come?" He asked changing the subject.

Verna smiled and looked at her grandpa. He was watching them with a proud smile on his face. He winked at her before turning back to Professor Hawkins. She turned back to Remus and nodded her head. "I would love to." Remus smiled as well, pleased at her decision.

They both stood up. Verna was taken by surprise when Remus took her hand into his and started to lead her towards his House table. Her faced turned a bright red color at all the stares they were getting. Truthfully, she didn't know if it was the stares making her blush or the feel of his hand on hers. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his.

Remus sat down across from Peter and Verna sat down across from Sirius.

"There you are Remus! Where were you? You should have seen what happened earlier. James is in soooooo much trouble."

"When isn't he in trouble? What's surprising is you not being in trouble with him. And as a matter of fact I was here and saw the whole thing." Remus said.

Sirius glared at him. "No you weren't. I looked."

"Yes I was. I was over by the Ravenclaw table." Remus answered.

Sirius suddenly turned towards Verna. "Was he over there? Is he telling the truth?"

Surprised, Verna paused before answering. "Well, yeah. He was over there the whole time."

Sirius stare made her uncomfortable. He just stared at her, not moving not blinking just staring. "You're lying." He finally said.

Verna looked offended, but Remus just shook his head. "Sirius, does she look like a person who would lie?"

Sirius took his gaze off of Verna and turned it to Remus. "I didn't think you could lie until second year. You lied four days into first year and every mouth after that for a year and a half."

"Sirius." Remus seemed to growl. "That was different. That _is_ different." He corrected. "And we are not going to talk about that. This is Verna Peck." He introduced, changing the subject quickly. "Verna, as you know already, this is Sirius Black." He said, pointing to the young man sitting across the table.

"Pleasure to meet you, my fair lady." He said dramatically as he held out his hand.

She looked at his hand before taking it hesitantly. "Pleasure to meet you to, sir." She said playing along.

Sirius grinned and shook her hand. He then turned to Remus. "She certainly is a keeper. You better have a tight leash on this lass."

Remus cheeks turned red and he glared at Sirius. Verna's cheeks were bright red and she was looking at the table. Sirius didn't seem to mind 'cause he started laughing.

Suddenly, Verna felt a hand on her shoulders and a voice overhead. "Merlin, Remus! Where have you been? You should have seen what Sirius got me into!" Verna looked up and saw the messy black haired James Potter standing over her looking over at Remus. He took a seat next to Verna, shoving the person that was already sitting there over.

"Hey, Potter!" She heard the Gryffindor say, but he was ignored as Sirius asked, "How many detentions?"

James grinned and said proudly. "A week. That get gets me four detentions ahead of you. Haha beat that!" He challenged.

Sirius playfully glared at him. "Oh, I will. Trust me I will."

Verna looked at Remus alarmed. He just shook his head with a slight cute smile. He lean towards her until she can feel his breath close to her ear and whispered. "He's going to do something really stupid just to get a few detentions."

Verna turned her head towards him and whispered back, trying to ignore just how close his lips were to hers. "I can get him out of trouble when he gets into trouble."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

She chuckled. "I can talk to my grandpa, of course."

Confused, Remus lean back. "Your grandpa?"

"Well, my great grandpa, but I just call him grandpa."

"And who would that be?" He whispered.

But before Verna can answer, Sirius interrupted them. "And what are you two lovebirds talking about?"

They both turned red. "Nothing of your concern, Sirius. Go and find your desired detention." Remus said, glaring a warning at him.

Sirius smiled. There was a gleam in his eye that made Remus a tad nervous. "Alright, I'll do just that." Suddenly he stood on the table and with a loud voice said, "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, whites and blacks, tall and short, fat and skinny, even the stupid dumb idiot snaky death eaters, I have a big announcement to make…my fellow friend, fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin has finally found his one true lo…"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IF YOU EVER WANT CHILDREN, YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW!" Remus yelled at the same time McGonagall yelled, "MR. BLACK, GET OFF THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!" The students started to giggle, and James was laughing the loudest.

Sirius smiled. "But Remus, mate, its true…" He turned to McGonagall. "…and…" He smiled charmingly. "…as for you, my dear, dear Minnie, I'll only get off this table if and only if you agree to go out with me." The student body gasped. The only sound was James laughing his poor head off.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall gasped angrily. "You get off that table right now! Come with me, Black. COME!"

Sirius jumped off the table, still smiling. "Merlin, I'm excited. I'm defiantly going to get more detention then you, now, mate." He whispered to James before following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

James and Peter were laughing so hard they didn't notice Verna pulling Remus from the table. She started to head to the Head Table, pulling Remus behind her. She had always walked up to the Head Table to talk to her grandpa. Since, she was so invisible to everyone in the school, no one noticed when she did it. But now was different. Now, she wasn't coming from the Ravenclaw table, she was coming from the Gryffindor table and she wasn't by herself this time, she was with Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders. So, for the first time in her Hogwarts years, Verna was being stared at as she walked to the front. She tried her best to ignore the stares when she reached her grandpa. She stood on her tippy toes and leaned across the table to whisper into Professor Dumbledore's ears.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with an amuse smile on his face. "You want me to cancel Mr. Black's detention for his punishment?" Verna nodded happily, knowing her grandpa would do it. As she thought, Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his blue eyes and an amused smile. "I guess I can talk to Professor McGonagall." He said. "You best go sit down, Verna, before I get a letter from your mother about you not getting enough to eat." He winked at her.

She smiled and started back to the Gryffindor table, making Remus jog to catch up to her. He lean towards her ear and whispered, "Albus Dumbledore is your great grandfather?" She nodded her head as she sat back down next to James. Remus sat next to her still grasping the thought. 'Great. Now I can get expelled if I hurt her in anyway.' He thought nervously.

James and Peter gave them weird looks. "What were you doing?" James asked.

Neither one of them had a chance to answer as Sirius came back and sat down across James, smiling wildly. "I have more detentions then you do." He sang.

Remus and Verna shared a secret smile before turning to watch McGonagall take her seat next to Dumbledore. Her grandpa leaned over and whispered into her ear. Remus and Verna watched as they talked before McGonagall sighed and stood up. She didn't seem to like the idea of taking away Sirius' detention. She walked over to where they were sitting and stood right behind Sirius. "Mr. Black."

Sirius turned to her with a smile. "Yes, Minnie."

McGonagall glared at him and fought the urge to give him more detention. "I'm here to inform you that I will have to cancel your detentions. Instead, I am taking 20 points off of Gryffindor." She turned and walked back to the Head Table.

Sirius stared at her, shock as James laughed. Sirius slowly turned to them. "Wha—wha—what just happened?" He asked his eyes wide in shock.

"Merlin, Mate, I think I have more detentions then you still." James said before laughing like crazy.

"Can—can—can she do that? I didn't think she could do that." Sirius said, horrified.

"She is not only the professor who gave you your detentions, but she is our Head of House _and_ the Assistant Headmistress. I think she had it in her authority to take away your detentions." Remus stated smugly.

Sirius glanced at him suspiciously. "I don't know how, but I know you had something to do with this."

Remus just smiled at him, looking a little too innocent.


End file.
